Shota Aizawa
also known by his hero name is a pro hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A. Appearance Shota Aizawa is a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. Shota is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance''My Hero Academia Anime'': Episode 5My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 9, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy. Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. After being heavily injured by Nomu, Shoto's entire face, as well as both of his arms, were completely covered in bandages.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 14 Once these bandages were removed, Shota reveals a deep scare underneath his right eye.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Gallery Shota Aizawa manga.png|Shota Aizawa in the manga Eraserhead anime.png|Eraserhead's hero costume Personality Shota is a very stern, and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He often comes off as cold, apathetic, impatient and exhorts very little energy in most situations, preferring to take naps in his sleeping bag instead.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 As a teacher of high expectations, Shota is known to expel students who he feels are not suited for U.A. High. It's noteworthy that he has not expelled any students from Class 1-A yet despite being well known for doing so.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 6 He can be rigid and strict when necessary, and also has little tolerance for disobedient behavior. Shota isn't afraid of putting his students through rigorous training and often pushes the more unpleasant parts of Heroism so that his students can overcome their limits. Shota has proven to be very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He has mentioned on several occasions that some of U.A's choices when it comes to examinations aren't practical or challenging enough for real hero hopefuls and adamant about having the final exams changed for Class 1-A.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 He also blatantly stated that he didn't believe Izuku Midoriya could become a hero when they first met. Class 1-A's homeroom is also known for lying to his students in order to manipulate them into giving their best, a technique he describes as a "logical ruse".My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 Despite his apathetic traits, Shota genuinely cares about his students and will go to great lengths to protect them. He did not hesitate to react to the villainous presence at both the U.S.J and the training camp. He has also expressed belief in his students on multiple occasions and was confident that Katsuki could take care of himself despite being kidnapped. Recovery Girl even implied that he allowed himself to be captured by Momo Yaoyorozu during her final exam in order to boost her confidence. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Shota has indicated on several occasions that he isn't completely devoid of joy or humor. He often smiles whenever he's impressed by one of his students, or after he tricks them with one of his logical deceptions. History thumb|220px|Hizashi chooses the hero name "Eraserhead" for Shota. Sometime during his adolescent years, Shota attended U.A. High with Hizashi Yamada. While picking their hero names, Shota was unable to decide so Hizashi chose the name "Eraserhead" for him. Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals A year prior to starting his teaching career, Shota Aizawa was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, 13, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead. They met with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. Afterwards, Midnight approached Eraserhead asking about where Present Mic was because he was supposed to be at the meeting. He explained that Present Mic had a cold and couldn't make it. Midnight scolded Eraserhead on his attire. In response, he teased her saying she should become a teacher or something if she likes counseling others so much. Much to his chagrin, she told him that's exactly what she plans on doing. Continuing on she revealed that principal Nezu personally requested her and that she would start next year at U.A. She detailed in constant innuendos her beliefs on teaching. Aizawa disagrees with her methods and as she begins a rebuttal; a Suicide Bomber attacked the police station. Midnight returns to her conversation with Aizawa telling him he should also become a teacher because a wide variety of opinions and teaching styles is required to educate the youth. He asks if she is joking saying if he became a teacher that would be the epitome of irrational. The next day he was told Midnight had submitted a recommendation for him to the principal thus starting his career as a teacher. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc On the first day of the initial term for Class 1-A, Shota arrives outside the class in his sleeping bag. He overhears Ochaco Uraraka talking about making friends and interrupts. He tells her she can go home if she's only at U.A. to make friends and promptly introduces himself as Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. He warns his students it took them eight seconds too long to get ready for class and says that rational students would be silent and seated already. Without any further interruption, Shota forgoes orientation and takes the class outside for a Quirk Apprehension Test. Shota instructs Katsuki Bakugo to throw a softball using his Quirk to preview the purpose of the test. The students get excited to use their Quirks but Shota warns them that the test is to gauge the students potential and the student who comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 5 He monitors the students as they go through each test in order to assess their room for growth. During the ball throw exercise, Shota stops Izuku from breaking himself by erasing his Quirk before he can throw the ball. Izuku recognizes his goggles and reveals to the class that Shota is the Pro-Hero "Eraserhead". Shota claims that the judges should not have let Izuku enroll at U.A. because of his lack of control over his own Quirk. He flat out tells Izuku that he can't become a hero and instructs him to take his final throw. Shota ponders whether Izuku will break himself or give up, but to his surprise, Izuku focuses his Quirk into his finger and throws the ball over seven hundred meters. Izuku turns to his teacher and tells him he belongs, deeply impressing Shota. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6Katsuki gets angry with Izuku and tries to attack him, but Shota stops him by using his Capturing Weapon. He warns Katsuki to stop wasting time and asks the next person to step up. Following the conclusion of the fitness tests, Shota reveals the rankings to the class. Although Izuku comes in last place, Shota chooses not to expel him and tells the class he was lying, He writes it off as a logical deception to make sure each student did their best. As he leaves, Shota is confronted by All Might. All Might claims Shota was always planning to send someone home because his file in the teaching directory revealed he expelled his entire class the year prior. Shoto replies that Izuku doesn't have zero potential, but also mentions that he can sense a connection between Izuku and All Might. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Once the news about All Might becoming a teacher at U.A. breaks out, the media surrounds the entrance of the high school looking for a scoop. Shota confronts them himself, telling them to stop disturbing his students All Might isn't on campus. He returns to homeroom and informs Class 1-A that he has reviewed the results of combat training. First, he tells Katsuki that he's talented and not to sulk over his loss childishly so he doesn't waste his potential. Then he tells Izuku to work harder to gain control over his Quirk because it can be useful if he gets a grip on it. thumb|220px|left|Shota announces the class will partake in Rescue Training Moving on to their next order of business, Shota tells the students they need to elect a class president. Tenya suggests the class holds an election and Shota tells them to have it done by the time he finishes his nap. Following the voting, Shota announces that Izuku is the president and Momo Yaoyorozu will be the deputy. After lunch, Izuku nominates Tenya for the job. Shota tells them he doesn't care who the president is and to hurry up.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12 Shoto announces to the class that he, All Might and another instructor will host rescue training for the students at another facility. He tells them to get ready, but also to be mindful of their costumes. They take a bus to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint where Thirteen greets the class. He asks Thirteen where All Might is and she replies that he used up all his power and needs to rest before arriving. Moments later Shota feels an ominous presence as real criminals appear from a warp hole inside the facility. He commands the students to stay back and remain together and tells Thirteen to protect them. The students are confused by the villain's arrival, so Shota makes it clear that they are real villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 He asks Denki Kaminari to use his Quirk to try and contact the school's main campus. Although Izuku expresses his doubt in his teacher's ability to fight all the villains alone, Shota reassures the young man he has some tricks up his sleeve and leaps into battle. thumb|220px|left|Eraserhead takes on the League of Villains The villains firing squad takes aim at Shota, but he uses his Quirk to erase their powers and then knocks them out using his Capturing Weapon. The other villains recognize him as Eraserhead and one of them uses his Mutant Quirk to attack, confident that Shota won't be able to erase it. Shota admits he can't erase Mutant Quirks and subdues the villain using his scarf. While fighting off the remaining criminals, Shota notices Kurogiri got past him but can't pursue until he deals with the other criminals. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 15My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 10 Continuing his brawl in the Central Plaza, Eraserhead is confronted by Tomura Shigaraki. He figures Tomura is are the villain's leader and manages to land an elbow on him. However, Tomura finds the weak point in Shota's erasures and manages to decay his elbow. Shota punches Tomura away and backs away before he realizes the monstrous villain Nomu behind him. thumb|220px|Game Over Nomu crushes Shota with its overwhelming strength; as Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru watch on hidden nearby. He tries to erase Nomu's Quirk, but realizes he has super strength without the need of one.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Tomura eventually notices the students and attacks Tsuyu. Despite Nomu breaking many of Shota's bones, the teacher manages to erase Tomura's Quirk and save Tsuyu from being disintegrated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 Nomu smashes Shota's head into the ground, but All Might arrives before the beast can kill him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 11 All Might gives Shota's unconscious body to the students and they carry him back to the entrance.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 12 Once the battle against the League of Villains concludes, Shota is taken to be treated for his injuries by Recovery Girl.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc The two days after the League of Villains assault, school resumes at U.A. Much to the surprise of his students, Shota returns to class covered in bandages. He tells them his wellbeing is irrelevant and that their battle isn't over yet. Afraid of possibly facing more villains, the class questions what Shota means. He replies that their fight isn't over because the U.A. Sports Festival is approaching. Minoru and Denki question whether it's a good idea to hold the festival so soon after the villain attack. Shota explains that it's a show of good faith, and the festival is simply too important to cancel. He informs them that many pro-heroes will be in attendance and advises them to keep training and make the best of their time in the upcoming Sports Festival. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22 Present Mic is able to convince Shota to commentate alongside him for the first years stage of the festival. When he asks Shota what competitors should look out for to start the obstacle race, Shota replies the doorway. When Shoto freezes one of the giant robots at the first obstacle, Shota comments that his action was both offensive and defensive. My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 15 For the first leg of the race, all the pack leaders are from Class 1-A. Shota comments that it's because his students have learned not to hesitate. He continues, saying the fear they felt facing real villains has helped them grow and they all know to act quickly if they want to stay alive. Later on, Present Mic mentions it's difficult for heroes to get popular without a flashy Quirk. Shota replies that he doesn't know what Hizashi means and calls him an idiot. Once the students reach the final obstacle, Shota tells Hizashi to calm down after he gets overzealous explaining the final obstacle. Izuku manages to clear the minefield in an instant and Present Mic asks Shota what he's teaching them. Shota replies it has nothing to him because his students are powered by their own drive to succeed. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 16 Just as the Cavalry Battle is about to begin, Hizashi wakes up Shota in preparation for the battle royale. When he opens his eyes Shota comments that he notices some very unexpected student combinations. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 17 When Team Todoroki manages to freeze many of the other teams, Shota notes that Shoto adjusted his strategy to have Denki immobilize them with his electricity because he was surprised when so many people avoided his ice during the race. Towards the end of the round Shota says that although Neito Monoma had a good strategy, he forgot to consider Katsuki's overwhelming tenacity. Afterwards, Present Mic asks Shota to grab lunch with him, but he refuses so he can take a nap.''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 18 thumb|220px|left|Shota and Hizashi react to Shoto's attack Prior to the final round, Shota and many others are surprised that the girls from Class 1-A are dressed as cheerleaders. When Nirengeki Shota and Mashirao Ojiri elect to drop out of the finals, Shota points out that Midnight has the final say in the matter. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 19 During Izuku's match with Hitoshi Shinso, Shota talks about how the entrance exam isn't rational because students with a powerful Quirk like Hitoshi's get left out. He also ponders to himself about how Izuku would likely defeat Hitoshi in a fight without their Quirks. Once Izuku wins, Shota thinks about how Izuku is using every trick he's picked up so far to achieve victory. During the next match, Shota watches in pure awe as Shoto freezes Hanta in a giant ice prison. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 20 thumb|220px|Shota comes to Katsuki's defense Shota and Present Mic continue to announce the remaining matches. He's fairly annoyed when Mei Hatsume uses her match with Tenya as a commercial for her gadgets. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 20 Katsuki's match with Ochaco is ridiculed by Present Mic and the crowd because of Katsuki's brutality. When the crowd starts to boo him, Shota comes to the defense of his student. He clubs Present Mic and takes the mic to call out the Pro Hero who started the uproar against Katsuki and tells him to go home and hang up his cape. Shota explains that Katsuki's fierceness is a show of respect to Ochaco because he can't afford to let his guard down if he wants to defeat her. Ochaco eventually counters with a meteor shower of debris. While everyone else is in shock from her sudden comeback, Shota teases Present Mic for just noticing. ''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36 My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 22 Izuku faces Shoto in the first match of the second round and breaks all of his fingers to counter Shoto's ice. Shota ponders over Izuku's resolve, stating to himself that he's noticed Izuku has lost some power but gained some control. Shota realizes that Izuku isn't fighting recklessly, and says that he's simply doing whatever he can to win at his current skill level. He questions what's driving Izuku and why he's so intent on winning despite the pain from his injuries. ''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Towards the end of the match, Shota explains the explosion is because the air was cooled and then rapidly heated up. My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 23 In the final match between Shoto and Katsuki, Shota notes that Katsuki's aptitude for combat is becoming more obvious with every battle. He also says that Shoto isn't fighting poorly, he's simply lost his spark since fighting Izuku. Once the Sports Festival concludes, Shota meets his students back in their homeroom. He tells them to take the next two days off from school to recuperate and he will organize the offers from Pro Heroes for them after the break. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Shota enters Class 1-A. He has fully recovered from his injuries, no longer needing to wear bandages. Shota tells his students that their Hero Informatics Period will be about formulating their Hero names, much to their excitement. Shota says that the formulation of their potential Hero names are due to the nominations by Pro Heroes. He says that the nominations from the Pro Heroes this year are more akin to expressions of interest in their potential futures. Shota shows his class their tally of nominations, saying that the tally of nominations are more balanced but this year the attention points to Katsuki and Shoto. Shota says that regardless of whether or not they received nominations he will be having them go get work-place experience. Shota says that they did get first hand experience at the USJ unfortunately but he thinks that experiencing the activities of Pro Heroes first hand will prove to be more fruitful training. After Midnight arrives, Shota tells his class that he requested Midnight to evaluate their Hero names. Shota tells his class that the way their futures end up will depend on the image projected by the Hero names they choose. Shota goes to sleep as his class begin choosing their Hero names. After Class 1-A has finished formulating their Hero names, Shota tells his students that their field training will be one week long. He says that the students who received nominations will get a personalized list of work places to choose from. Shota gives the students who didn't receive nominations lists that have 40 work places to choose from. Shota tells his class to choose one work place from their respective lists, saying that they have until the end of the week to make their work place choices. After school that day in the staff room, Shota is surprised that some of his students chose the work place that they want to train at already. He looks at Tenya's work place choice which is the Hosu City Hero Office, noting that there were better nominations for him to choose from. The day of the work place training arrives. Shota is at the station with his class to escort them to their work places safely. Shota tells his students that while they do have their Hero costumes with them he reminds them not to wear them in public and not to lose them. Shouta tells them to have manners and wishes them luck.''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 During class, Shota tells Class 1-A that they will be going to a forest lodge during the summer break. However, Shota warns his students that if any of them fail to pass the end of term test, then they will be stuck in remedial school.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Final Exams Arc When Katsuki walks in the hallway, Shota notes that he has gotten worse. On the day of the end of term test exercise, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their test exercise. Shota says that Shoto and Momo will fight against him for their test exercise. Shota tells Izuku and Katsuki that they will be paired against All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Shoto, Momo and Shota arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Shota explains the 30 minute test; Shoto and Momo must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins; Shota prepares to head out.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Shota appears above Momo and Shoto, hanging from telephone wires. Shota comes down and Shoto leaps into action, trying to attack Shota but misses. Shoto orders Momo to run away to which she does. Shota wraps his cloth around Shoto and then suspends him in midair from telephone wires, tying Shoto's bonds to a telephone pole. Shota admits that he had always planned on capturing Shoto. However, Shoto points out his teacher's flaw, that he can break free from his bonds by using fire or ice. Shota tells Shoto that he can break free but warns him to watch out when he drops; Shota throws caltrops underneath Shoto to act as a deterrent for Shoto. Shoto compliments his teacher for a nasty counter. Shota tells Shoto that his strategy's responsibility is lopsided, commending him for giving Momo consideration but points out that he should have discussed his strategy with her a little more. With Shoto immobile, Shouta chases after Momo. He leaps in the air and launches cloth at Momo which wraps around her arm. Momo tries to break free; she realizes that her Quirk hasn't being erased. Momo creates a bracelet from her bandaged arm, allowing her to break free; Momo continues to run. Shouta notes that Momo keeps comparing herself to Shoto because he has what she lacks; confidence. Shota finds and appears above Momo, preparing to attack her. Momo tells Shoto to close his eyes and she throws up into the air the Russian dolls she created at Shota. The Russian dolls open up to reveal flash grenades in them; the flash grenades create a brilliant light that causes Shota to avert his eyes, preventing him from advancing and using his Quirk at the same time. While Shota is distracted by the light, Momo releases and frees Shoto from the telephone wires; Shoto lands safely onto the ground. The confident Momo declares to Shoto that she does have a plan to prevail over their opponent; Shota smirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 63 Momo declares to Shoto that she thought of her plan from the start. Shota jumps onto a rooftop for safety. Not wanting them to get the upperhand from his lapses of inactivity, Shota launches cloth against Shoto and Momo. Momo and Shoto avoid Shota's attack and Shoto counters by trying to use fire; however, Shota erases Shoto's Quirk. Momo tells Shoto that they must hide for now and escape from Shota's line of sight. Momo and Shoto begin retreating with Shota not too far behind. Momo explains to Shouto that for her plan to succeed they need time, asking Shoto to keep confirming if he can use his ice side because she wants Shoto to unleash his huge ice glacier attack like at the Sports Festival against Shoto. Shota is about to catch up, however, Shoto sees that Shota is about to blink; Shoto uses Giant Ice Ridge, creating a humongous ice glacier that completely eclipses Shota. Unable to see anything due to Shoto's Giant Ice Ridge, Shota stands by. Shota is still on standby, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Momo and Shoto run while cloaked. Shota attacks the concealed Momo and Shoto with his capturing weapon. However, it is revealed that what Shota captured was a mannequin Momo was holding. Shota jumps away while Momo fires her catapult, launching her Capturing Weapon at Shota which surrounds him. Momo then orders Shoto to shoot heat along the ground which he does. Momo asks Shota if he knows what nitinol alloy is; it is an alloy that returns to its original shape when exposed to heat. Momo explains that the Capturing Weapon that she launched in the air which now surrounds him is made of nitinol alloy. Shoto's fire attack causes Momo's Capturing Weapon to wrap itself around Shota, binding him. Afterwards, Momo and Shoto handcuff Shota, which allows them to pass the practical test. Shoto notices the ease of Momo's plan, to which Momo says that it wasn't easy because she slipped up when firing the catapult which would have allowed Shota to prevent her from going through with her plan. Momo asks Shota if he was deliberately making it seem that he was caught by their trap; Shota explains that he didn't and because he couldn't see Shoto he could not decide if he was going to use fire or ice so he decided to retreat. After the practical test, Shota enters the classroom, informing Class 1-A that some of them have failed and as a result, all of them are going to the forest lodge; Shota reveals that the consequences for failing the practical test was a logical ruse to bring out their full potential, which shocks Denki, Eijiro, Rikidou and Mina. Shota tells Class 1-A that no one failed the written test but Denki, Eijiro, Rikido, Mina and Hanta failed the practical test. Shota informs Class 1-A that the forest lodge trip is a boot camp and those who failed the practical test will receive harsher training at the lodge. Shota hands out lodge guides to Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day at U.A. after The Hero Incident, Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the forest lodge trip, Class 1-A and 1-B prepare to board buses. On the bus, Shota tries to inform his students that the bus will be stopping in one hour intervals. However, most of Class 1-A are fooling around and pay no heed to their teacher. Shota decides to let their behavior slide and notes that their days of fooling around are numbered. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, the Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Shota apologizes to his students and declares that their training camp has begun Mandalei notes that the training camp he has organized has been well thought out; Shota attributes it to the fact that the increased number of villains has forced the first years to take the accelerated year course (usually reserved for second years) so that they have the skills and knowledge to fend for themselves. Shota lets the Pussycats handle the beginning portion of Class 1-A’s training camp and leaves.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Later that day at 5:20 PM, Class 1-A arrives at the training camp facility. Shota instructs Class 1-A to fetch their luggage from the bus and put in their rooms. After doing so, he tells them to go to the dining hall for dinner and afterwards, take a bath and relax. Shota tells Class 1-A that their training begins tomorrow morning. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp facility. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training and explains that the training camp’s purpose is to strengthen their Quirks which will allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Shota tells Katsuki to perform the pitch from the Quirk Apprehension Test. Katsuki throws his pitch; however, Katsuki’s pitch records at 709.6 m, which is a minor increase from his last pitch. Some of Class 1-A are surprised with the lack of difference with Katsuki’s new pitch as they were expecting it to be immensely higher. Shota explains that Class 1-A have gained much experience and definitely have grown, but the growth has only been emotionally and technical. Shota tells Class 1-A that it is now time to focus on physical growth; he notes they have now realized from Katsuki’s new pitch that their Quirks have improved only a little. Shota declares that from today onward, they will be focusing on upgrading their Quirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Shortly after the Vanguard Action Squad attacks, Shota rushes outside and is ambushed by Dabi who smothers him in flames. However, Shota dodges and apprehends Dabi, asking him about information regarding the villains. The Dabi clone turns into a puddle, causing Shota to realize it is a clone. Shota heads into the forest.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 Izuku and Kota are running through the forest and spot Shota. Izuku decides to leave Kouta’s protection to Shota and heads off to seek Mandalay. However, Shota stops Izuku before he can run off, asking Izuku to relay a message to her; he authorizes them for combat. This means that the students of Class 1-A and 1-B will be able to fight back against the Vanguard Action Squad. Shota realizes that the villains’ goal is targeting the students and has no choice but to allow the students to defend themselves since the situation is a matter of life or death. Shota decides that he will take the punishment as a result of his authorization and hopes that the students don’t get themselves killed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 After Mandalay communicates her message, Shota takes Kota to safety, surmising that Izuku’s adrenaline is preventing him from experiencing the pain of his Quirk’s overuse. Kota wonders if Izuku will be alright, crying that he didn’t get a chance to apologize. Shota tells Kouta that Izuku will be alright and advises him to thank Izuku the next time he sees him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Shota and Kota reach the facility. Shota defeats the Dabi clone and entrusts Kouta's safety to Blood King. The Class 1-A students want to fight, but Shota prevents them from doing so since they do not have enough information on the villains. Shota heads towards the front lines. Along the way, he helps rescue a few Class 1-B students. The attack of the Vanguard Action Squad ends and the training camp comes to an abrupt ending.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 One day later, Shota along with Blood King are questioned by the Police Force regarding the events that transpired at the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Hideout Raid Arc Shota along with Mr. Principal and Vlad King appear in U.A.'s public apology broadcast. However, the apology and their safety measures are still criticized by society.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Shota tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which would have been the worst possible outcome in his opinion); Mr. Principal states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu and Itsuka did not defeat the gas-masked villain. Mr. Principal also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if U.A. had already failed in securing the students' well-beings due to not checking Katsuki’s mental instability and his “villain-like” performance during the Sports Festival. Mr. Principal, Remaining calm even under pressure, Shota answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a Hero was the strongest and believes the villains' to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Mr. Principal backs up Shota by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki’s whereabouts and promises to retrieve him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 After the U.A. Apology broadcast, Shota along with Blood King and Mr. Principal watch All Might fight against All For One. After All Might's victory and return to U.A. Mr. Principal announces a plan he would like to implement; transitioning U.A. to a boarding school as a means to mitigate the safety issues and asks for Shota's cooperation. Shota and All Might visit the homes of Class 1-A. He and All Might visit Kyoka's home, where Kyoka's father is not too happy with U.A's safety measures and has doubts in U.A's ability to protect her if she were to relocate to U.A's dormitories; Shota acknowledges that U.A has been negligent in its duty to safeguard its students and vows to correct this safety issue as well as promising to make Kyouka into a fine Hero. Kyoka tells Shota to relax as her father has already agreed to allow her to relocate to U.A's dormitories. Shota and All Might visit Katsuki's home, where Katsuki's mother is more than happy so allow her son to relocate to U.A's dormitories. Katsuki's mother is confident in U.A because Shota sees her son for who he is instead of what he can do. Katsuki's mother also reasons that her son, even though she was worried, returned home safe and sound from his captors thanks to the Pro Heroes which is why she is confident in U.A's ability to safeguard and raise her son. After leaving the Bakugo household, he decides to visit the other Class 1-A families by himself while All Might goes to visit Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Hero License Exam Arc Ten days before the beginning of the second semester, Shota is glad that everyone arrived safely. He tells Class 1-A that at the training camp they were supposed to get their “Provincial Hero Licenses” but due to the League of Villains attack they did not. Shota is disappointed that some of them tried to act like they have their licenses; Shota calls out Shoto, Eijiro, Izuku, Momo and Tenya. Shota tells them that he knows that they were present at the site of Katsuki’s rescue and took it upon themselves to rescue him. The rest of Class 1-A are shocked and surprised that they actually went to rescue Katsuki. He also knows that the rest of Class 1-A except Katsuki, Toru and Kyouka also knew about their plan to rescue Katsuki. He explains that their actions have been covered up but tells them that if All Might did not retire, with the exception of Katsuki, Toru and Kyoka, he would have expelled them all as punishment. Shota advises to Shoto, Eijiro, Izuku, Momo and Tenya to go through the proper procedures next time which will also restore the trust between them. After Class 1-A’s mood has become better as a result of Katsuki's actions, Shota shows them their new dormitory; Heights Alliance has one dorm per class and Shota takes them to the Class 1-A dormitory. Shota explains that their dorm is separated by gender; the right wing for females and left wing for males. However, the first floor is common space and contains the dining area, baths, and laundry facilities. Class 1-A take a look at their new dorm and become excited about living here. Shota then explains that their bedrooms are on floors two, three, four and five; every student gets their own private bedroom with each room having an AC unit, bathroom, refrigerator and closet. Shota gives Class 1-A a map of their room allocations and says that their luggage has already been sent into their allocated rooms. Shota ends his explanation by telling Class 1-A to spend the rest of the day unpacking and organizing their rooms. Tomorrow, he will explain the operations of their new lifestyle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 98 Quirk and Abilities Erasure (抹消 Masshō): Shota's Quirk allows him to cancel any other Quirk powers and abilities by looking at someone. While Shota's Quirk is extraordinarily powerful, it does have many weaknesses: * The effects of the Quirk wears off if he shuts his eyes or if his eyes are obstructed from his target. * He has dry eyes, thus preventing him from using his quirk continuously for long periods. * This Quirk cannot nullify Mutation-Class Quirks. * Due to the after-effects of his injuries sustained at the USJ, when Shota activates and deactivates his Quirk, there is now an interval where his Quirk must recharge before he can use it again. * When in use Shota's hair stands completely up, which can act as a tell to opponents when the ability is in use and thus, as seen with Tomura, can be exploited. Keen Intellect: Shota had been seen to have very keen observation and evaluation skills, as he was able to evaluate his students personalities and their mental state. Shota is also an expert in collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another, such as using his goggles in conjunction with his Quirk to prevent enemies from figuring out whose Quirk he is nullifying, effectively creating confusion. It also serves well in formulating strategies for dealing with different types of enemies, especially those who are immune to his Quirk. Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is extremely skilled at close range combat and uses his Capturing Weapon efficiently and effectively when facing Villains, so much so that he is capable of holding his own when severely outnumbered without even using his Quirk. He is shockingly fast and strong, able to evade multiple quick attacks from villains while surrounded, restrain them, then send them flying with his calculated counter attacks. |intelligence=4 |intgrade=B |cooperativeness=3 |coopgrade=C }} Equipment Capturing Weapon: A cloth that is made from a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nano fibers. He uses his cloth in order to capture and immobilize targets so that he doesn't have to use his Quirk all the time. It is often used in conjunction with his Quirk and it also comes in handy against enemies who are immune to his Quirk. Goggles: He wears a pair of goggles around his neck, hidden by his scarf when not in combat, and puts them on when he is in combat. These goggles compliment and work effectively with Shota's Quirk, as the goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from effectively determine whose Quirk he is erasing. Against a large group of enemies, this can very effectively cause confusion. Caltrops: He has in the possession of many caltrops, which he uses in conjunction with his capturing weapon. Upon capturing an enemy with his cloth and suspending them in mid-air, he will drop his Caltrops in the area and use them as a deterrent against an enemy to make sure the enemy does not escape. Battles Relationships Ms. Joke He has known Ms. Joke for a long time; their workplaces were once close to each other and as a result whenever there was trouble, they would assist each other. Ms. Joke likes him and enjoys poking fun at him, and though he seems to find her jokes and general disposition annoying, he still tolerance her presence and shows a willingness to work with her. Toshinori Yagi Due to their contrasting personalities and the way Shota antagonized Izuku on the first day of school, he and All Might initially did not get along. Toshinori disapproves of Shota's overly-strict teaching methods while Shota dislikes the favoritism that Toshinori shows Izuku. However, after Toshinori defeats All for One and loses One for All, Shota tries to reach out to him by inviting him to get a drink sometime, hinting that the two have found a level of understanding . Izuku Midoriya When Shota first meets Izuku, he had zero faith in Izuku's ability to be a hero and intended to expel him on the first day of school. However, when Izuku proves his worth to Shota,he acknowledges that Izuku has the potential to become a Hero if he can learn to control his Quirk. As the series goes on, Shota continues to regard Izuku as a "problem child" due to Izuku's habit of causing trouble and getting himself into danger. However, Shota also shows faith in Izuku's growing abilities Present Mic Shota and Present Mic used to be classmates. They have contrasting personalities, with Shota being calm and composed and Mic being very excitable and energetic, but they still get along very well, unlike with All Might. Katsuki Bakugo Like with Izuku, Shota is rude to Katsuki due to his rude and violent behavior. He tends to look over Katsuki more than any other student due to his violent and irresponsible behavior. However, he acknowledges he has the qualities of a hero when asked by the press about his "villain like" behavior. Trivia * He likes cats. * His rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** He ranked 9th in the First Popularity Poll. ** He ranked 4th in the Second Popularity Poll, which currently makes him the most popular U.A teacher in the series. * His given name "消太" has the character "消" that means "erase". * His specialty is short-length sneak attacks. * His room is quite empty. * Present Mic gave him his hero name.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's "Plus Ultra". Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-3 *(To All Might, regarding Izuku Midoriya) "He doesn't... have no chance. That's all I can say. Because if he had no prospects, I would cut him loose. There's nothing crueler than letting someone chase their half-baked dreams."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 9-10 *(To Izuku Midoriya) "No good hero is a one trick phony."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Page 4 *(To a Pro Hero in the audience, regarding Katsuki and Ochako's match) "Is the one who said he's toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty? If that's what you're taking from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job-hunting sites. She's come this far, and he knows her strength. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It's exactly because he wants to win so badly... that there's no room for carelessness or holding back."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 10-11 References Site Navigation ru:Шота Аизава it:Eraserhead Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former U.A. Students Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Hero Teachers